


Senses.

by Lesbevian



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Qian Kun is Whipped, Tags May Change, i love that thats a popular tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbevian/pseuds/Lesbevian
Summary: In which Ten misses his boyfriend while promoting overseas.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Senses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This was inspired by a few posts by @kuntentexts on twitter! Specifically the ones titled Ninja & Miss You (https://twitter.com/kuntentexts/status/1260240816150175744) enjoy ! <3

Kun didn’t like being away from Ten. He missed waking up every morning and seeing that dumbass. He missed their late nights watching movies together. Even though they weren’t ever “late nights” for Ten, and he would always call Kun an old man for being tired by 11:30. He wasn’t even that much older than Ten, and yet Ten had Kun saved as “old man” in his contacts for months. Everything was different while SuperM were on tour. Of course he missed Yukhei too, not noticing someone with that big of a personality’s absence would be absurd. However, being away from Ten for so long was nearly unbearable. He even slept in Ten’s bed one night, just to feel as if they weren’t on opposite sides of the globe. Yangyang and Hendery teased him for it, but the feeling of Ten’s sheets was so comforting that it didn’t bother him. He found himself checking the global clock to see what time it was for Ten more than he even checked what time it was for himself. He wasn’t a wreck without Ten of course, he could still go about his day and get his work done. At night though, Ten wouldn’t leave his mind. They had separate rooms, sure. Ask either of their actual roommates though, it was more like they had two rooms that they shared. When they had first started dating, it wasn’t every night, but eventually it became that they would practically alternate every other day which bed they shared.

Ten would never admit it, but he preferred Kun’s bed. Not because of any fancy sheets or because maybe the mattress felt different, but because it smelled like him, it was just as warm as him. Sleeping in Kun’s bed was like all of his senses being smothered by Kun. Hotels were nice, they were always fancy and he usually had his own room. Room service was nice, he could call and get anything delivered to him for breakfast without even getting out of bed. It was never as good as Kun’s cooking though. God, he missed Kun’s cooking. No restaurant in the world even compared to Kun’s cooking. Sure, Ten was fairly biased, but he would forever vehemently stand by that fact. His bed was cold, but he didn’t want to step into the freezing air to turn the AC down. So he curled up beneath the comforter, touch starved and tired. He knew he could call anyone and they would come stay with him for a while, Baekhyun was definitely still up. For some reason, he didn’t want to though. Nobody could compare to Kun, nothing could ever make him feel the same way he felt when Kun touched him. Nobody’s kiss was as sweet, hugs as warm, Kun was Kun and nobody could compare. Baekhyun, Yukhei, Taeyong, Jongin, Taemin, Mark, they could all try, but it would just feel artificial. He wanted the real thing, he wanted to hear Kun’s voice, see Kun’s smile, feel Kun’s fingers tangle in his hair, smell whatever shampoo Kun had decided to use that morning, taste the remnants of whatever Kun had last been drinking. He wanted his senses to be smothered by Kun, and this hotel bed wasn’t Kun’s bed.

So there he was, curled up into a ball, the glow of his phone illuminating his face, debating the consequences of a stunt like this. Really, he was only still in LA for convenience, they had schedules that were just barely apart so it was easier to just book the hotel rooms for longer and extend their promotions until the end of the month. There was nothing planned for the next three days, they were all told they could just explore the city. So nobody would mind if he… no, he shouldn’t. His manager would freak out if he just disappeared like that… But there was a flight to Seoul leaving LAX in an hour… and his manager obviously wasn’t awake… so maybe it could work.

.

Kun couldn’t help but be concerned when he saw Ten calling him. It was nine at night, meaning it was five in the morning for Ten. Xiaojun stared at him, asking if he should pause the movie that the five of them had been watching. Kun shook his head no, before taking his ringing phone to the room Hendery and Ten shared. A pang of worry rang in his chest, usually at this hour Ten would text him, not call. He knew his boyfriend didn’t always make the greatest decisions, but at least he could usually trust that his manager would keep him from doing something really stupid. There was no way Ten would actually do what Kun thought he might have. Besides, he probably just went to some club with Mark and Yukhei or something.

“Ten? Is something wrong?” Kun asked, he didn’t want to seem too worried, if Ten was having a good time he might spoil the fun.

“Nothing’s wrong, I- I feel great actually! I feel like- oh, yeah this gate -sorry, I feel like I could take over the whole world.” Ten stated, a low hum could be heard in the background.

“That’s great! I was worried sick when I saw you were calling. Where are you?”

“Uh- I was at a club until late, I’m in the taxi back to the hotel right now.” Ten’s voice was shaky, something was wrong, but Kun didn’t want to question him anymore. “How are things going there? The kids giving you any trouble?” Ten laughed.

“Wait until Yangyang finds out you called him a kid again.” Kun laughed to himself, he knew he should be a bit quieter, as he heard Yangyang yell something about being 20 from the other room. “It’s alright though, I miss you like hell.”

“I miss you too- I can’t even remember how we managed this last time.”

“I’m not sure; you should get to your room though and get some rest. I’ve still got my alarm set at the same time as your’s.” Kun had an alarm that went off every day at one in the morning, because Ten’s alarm woke him up at nine. He was usually awake before Ten, when they were in the same be. He always wanted to say goodmorning to Ten as soon as his alarm went off, and a 16 hour time difference was not about to stop him. Even though he said good morning through text now, despite how much Ten loved hearing Kun’s voice when it was all raspy like that.

“Don’t bother, I’m gonna sleep all day tomorrow. I don’t have anything in my schedule, so there will be no morning.” Ten replied, they couldn’t see each other, but Kun could tell Ten had that shit eating smirk painted across his face.

“Alright- I’m still gonna text you at the same time, but I won’t wait for a response.”

“Perfect- oh and before I hang up, you know I love you right?” Ten asked, Kun felt himself jolt a bit. He loved hearing Ten say “I love you,” but making it a question seemed strange.

“Of course I do, I love you too.” Kun replied, “Now get some sleep, the quicker the day goes by the closer we are to you coming home.”

…

It was already nighttime, and Kun still hadn’t heard from Ten. Infact, nobody had heard from Ten. Sicheng, Dejun, Yangyang, and Hendery all hadn’t heard from him. Kun knew that Ten was a heavy sleeper, but most people can’t sleep for 23 hours. Every notification felt like a slap in the face, the universe was mocking him for being this nervous. Eventually however, he finally got one from ten.

\--

Ten: i;m. a njnja

are you now?

Ten: yesh

Ten: did you dery that

Ten: see that

see what

Ten: exacttky

\--

Kun rolled his eyes at his phone, so Ten really was just sleeping. He only gets like _this_ when he’s really tired. They exchanged a few “I miss you :(“s before Kun’s phone buzzed again, this time from Ten’s manager. Ten had been missing for the past day, _nobody_ knew where he was. Kun felt his body rush with panic, something was wrong of course. How could he not have done anything last night? What if he was kidnapped. Oh god what if he was kidnapped. Kun began texting Ten in a panic. He could hear the rain pouring down and slamming into the window of his room, but his ears were filled with static. Ten replied quickly, simply saying that he was okay, and he asked for Kun to not tell anyone, before saying that he did something bad. Kun felt his stomach migrate to his throat. He started pleading with Ten to explain everything to him, he just wanted to know that Ten was safe. All he got in response was more of the same “I miss you.” Then, Ten said something strange.

“please open the door, its really cold out here.”

Kun wasn’t sure what Ten meant at first, until it dawned on him. The disappearing, the 22 hours without talking to him, telling a driver he had to get out at a specific gate. Kun ran to the front door, he peaked out the window. Sure enough, he could make out a figure sitting on the front steps. He was soaked by the rain, a large suitcase was next to him. Kun texted Ten a few more times, just to make sure it was really him, and to reprimand him a little bit of course. Before he threw the door open. Ten’s head whipped around to face him. Their faces both lit up insanely bright. Ten bounced up, he ran over to Kun and draped his arms around the other’s neck. They stayed like that for a moment, relishing in each other. The feeling of being near each other after being apart for so long was truly the greatest either had ever felt. The months of missing each other, their countless facetimes and phone calls, the millions of texts exchanged, the knowledge that everyone in LA was probably worried sick, everything just melted away with the rain. Kun could finally feel Ten’s soft skin beneath his hands, see Ten’s smile just inches in front of him, smell the strong cologne that Ten doused himself in every morning, he could hear Ten whisper “I love you” into his ear, and as the thousand mile gap that had been separating them for months closed he could taste just what he had been missing so much. The rain poured around them, and yet their senses were reserved for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter if you'd like, @KUNHIMBO and @FlNALROUND.


End file.
